Adventures through the Past
by snheetah
Summary: Dr. Two-Brains and Tobey go through the dangerous past with three other scientists.
1. Tobey and Dr TwoBrains

**I don't own WordGirl. This is the weirdest one ever.**

* * *

"During a dark and almost foggy rainy day we are here in the lab of Dr. Two-Brains," the narrator narrated.

"Stop touching that!" a voice yelled inside the warehouse, which belonged to Dr. Two-Brains.

"What a huge mess you have there," the narrator pointed out to him.

"I know," Dr. Two-Brains said as he spread out his arms, "I don't comprehend why this invention has malfunctioned and why a replica of you is a dimwit, annoying and a goody-two shoes," he looked to his left and sees Dr. Two-Brains grabbing some flasks.

"Don't touch those," Dr. Two-Brains says to Dr. Two-Brains as he took the flasks away from him.

"So that's your problem. A replica of you," the narrator said.

"Not only that but how can I keep this thing here when I'm in my thinking phase!" he yelled but an idea popped into his brain, "throwing someone out always works," he said. He took Dr. Two-Brains by the arm and threw him outside in the rain.

"Hey that was mean," Dr. Two-Brains said to the door, "you'll be sorry."

"Now what are you going to do?" the narrator asked him.

"Let's see," he said as he rubbed his chin, "I have no clue. I better find Tobey," he said as he ran.

* * *

"Now to the Botsford residence," the narrator said.

"T.J. give that back," Becky yelled at her brother that had taken her yellow cape.

"Why don't you just share Becky?" T.J. asked her.

"I need it!" Becky yelled at him.

"For what?"

Becky stopped and she thought of some lie, "I need it for…um…playing WordGirl."

"Ha!" T.J. laughed, "you're bluffing!"

"I need it for my Halloween costume," Becky said.

"Halloween's not in four months," T.J. reminded her.

"Fine," Becky said as she crossed her arms, "then you leave me no choice."

"What are you going to do?" T.J. asked her.

"!" Becky yelled.

"Mom's not here," T.J. told her, "she's gone shopping."

"Fine," Becky said, "!" she yelled again.

"You wish," T.J. laughed, "he's gone shopping with mom."

"T.J., just give me my cape, its mine," she said as she grabbed part of her cape.

"Well I found it in the living room and I need it," T.J. said as he tugged it.

"What do you need it for?" Becky asked as she also tugged.

"Fan club!" T.J. yelled as he tugged.

They siblings kept on tugging until the cape ripped in half.

"Look at what you did!" Becky furiously yelled as she chased her brother.

"What can be more annoying?" the narrator asked, "the fact that your have an annoying brother or a replica?"

"A nosy brother," Becky answered, "what did you mean by replica?"

"Well something has happened and I don't want to spoil the surprise," the narrator told her.

"The thing about this show is that it has too many surprises," Becky said.

* * *

"Back to the damp, foggy streets," he narrator said.

"Where is that little genius?" Dr. Two-Brains asked himself.

"You still haven't found Tobey have you?" the narrator asked him.

"Nope," Dr. Two-Brains said.

"Why don't you try his house?"

"Good idea," Dr. Two-Brains said as he ran to Tobey house. He knocked on the door and his mom opened it.

"Yes?" she asked as she looked strangely at the scientist.

"Hello," Dr. Two-Brains greeted her, "is Tobey there?"

"Yes he's up in his room," Mrs. McCallister said as she allowed him in.

"Thank you my dear lady," Dr. Two-Brains said as he went to Tobey room. He knocked on the door and Tobey opened it.

"Well, well, well," Tobey said, "you want to collaborate?"

"Something's not right," Dr. Two-Brains said.

"What do you mean?" Tobey asked.

"The Tobey I know sings and you build inventions," Dr. Two-Brains said.

"What do you need?" Tobey asked him with annoyance.

"Say, did you by any chance built an invention that makes two of you?"

"You mean like a replica?"

"Yes, yes, do you?"

"No."

"Ooh can you come with me then?"

"You mean 'get away?'" Tobey asked as his eyes lit up.

"Yes, we're going far away from here," Dr. Two-Brains lied to shut him up.

"Yes," Tobey said, "how are we going to get out of here?"

"By the window," Dr. Two-Brains said, "I'll go first."

"Why you?"

"Do you want to break any bones in your body?" Dr. Two-Brains asked Tobey as he jumped out of the window and so did Tobey.

"Where are we going?" Tobey asked him.

"To Dr. Two-Brains' evil lair," Dr. Two-Brains said as they went here.

When they arrived Dr. Two-Brains looked inside at the warehouse and nobody was in there. They entered.

"What are we doing?" Tobey asked.

"Please get inside that little glass door," Dr. Two-Brains said and Tobey did.

"Now what?"

"I'll just press some little buttons," he said as he pressed them, "and pull down this lever," he pulled it down.

Smoke appeared on both doorways. Suddenly the replica of Tobey appeared.

"This is what you needed me for?" Tobey asked.

"No," Tobey (replica) said sarcastically, "he wanted you to ask you out to dinner."

"Hey," Dr. Two-Brains said.

"Now people," Tobey said, "time for the cool Tobey to bring the house down or raise the roof!"

Dr. Two-Brains blindfolded Tobey.

"Hey what are you doing?" Tobey asked, "where are you taking me?"

"Far away from here," Dr. Two-Brains lied.

"Really dude," Tobey rapped.

Dr. Two-Brains mouthed 'no.'

They left the warehouse and took Tobey home without even knowing.

"Mission accomplished," Dr. Two-Brains said.

"Thank you so much for getting me out of that creature," Tobey thanked his friend, "now we can be friends together all the time," he said as they ran down the street.

While they were running that bumped into Christina.

"Christina yay!" Tobey yelled as he jumped up and down, "glad to see you again. How's Maggie and Ying-Ying?"

"Oh they're great," Christina said, "we're doing lots of experiments."

"What kind?" Dr. Two-Brains asked.

"Come with me and we'll show you," Christina said as they walked together.


	2. Oops!

**I don't own WordGirl.**

* * *

They arrived at the lab.

"We're here," Dr. Two-Brains shouted.

"Dr. Two-Brains, Tobey! Yay, hi!" two girls said together. They were Maggie and Ying-Ying. Maggie was a brunette with black eyes, black hair with magenta highlights and a creamy skin. Ying-Ying had almond shaped brown eyes, with silky black hair and a creamy skin. And Christina was a blond with black eyes and creamy skin.

"I told them about our experiment," Christina told Ying-Ying and Maggie.

"Oh yeah," Ying-Ying began, "its so cool!"

"It's awesome, its colossal, its—" Maggie was saying.

"Its what?" Tobey and Dr. Two-Brains asked.

"We have invented a portal that can take you to the past," Maggie finished.

"Cool," Tobey said astounded, "can it take us there?"

"Yes," Maggie answered.

"But it isn't finished yet," Ying-Ying stated.

"How come?" Tobey asked.

"Because the portal can only transport you to dangerous locations. The liquid is boiling right now," Christina explained.

"Where?" Tobey asked.

"To your left," Christina told him.

"I don't see anything," Tobey said, "just a broken flask on the floor surrounded on a pool of green liquid."

"Oops," Dr. Two-Brains said, "my elbow bumped into this thing and it dropped on the floor. Is something bad going to happen to us? Are we going to die?"

"Calm down drama queen," Tobey told him, "we are going to get sucked into the portal and go to the past!"

The blue portal appeared and sucked the five of them inside and dropped them into an unknown place.


	3. BC

**I don't own WordGirl.**

* * *

"Ow," Tobey said as he got up from the ground, "dang it my head," he looked up, "DINOSAUR!"

"Hey don't point at me when you say that," Dr. Two-Brains told him.

"No stupid, dinosaur behind you!" Tobey told him.

"There's no dinosaur beh—HOLY—" Dr. Two-Brains yelled.

The dinosaur let out a huge roar.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Ying-Ying yelled as they ran. Dr. Two-Brains stayed there looking at the dinosaur. Maggie ran back to him and dragged him.

The five of them ran as quickly as they could and they ran inside a cave.

"Are we safe here?" Tobey asked.

"Maybe," Ying-Ying breathed, "I don't think he could fit in there."

The dinosaur put his snout in the cave trying to grab one of them. The five of them were against the stones inside the cave.

"Oh God, oh God," Tobey said.

The dinosaur let out a huff of air from its nostrils.

"Would ya brush your teeth or try a breath mint?" Tobey yelled at it.

The dinosaur growl revealing its huge mouth and pointy teeth.

"I hate to be his appetizer," Tobey said.

"I hate to be his dinner," Dr. Two-Brains said.

"And we hate to be his dessert," Christina said.

Suddenly the dinosaur closed its mouth and got it out of the cave. It ran away.

"What did he run away from?" Tobey asked.

Maggie ran out of the cave and looked around. She saw something in the sky.

"Everybody," she said, "get in the hole!"

"Why?" Dr. Two-Brains asked.

"Just do it," Maggie said and they went inside.

"What's that at the sky?" Dr. Two-Brains asked.

"A meteor," Christina told him.

"The Death Fireball," Ying-Ying said, "that didn't sound right."

"You mean the 'Fireball of Death?'" Tobey told her.

"Or the 'Fiery Massacre,'" Ying-Ying said.

"Can we return to this show please?" Dr. Two-Brains told them, "how much time do we have left?"

"About ten seconds," Christina answered.

"Then what?"

"TOTAL ANNIHILATION!" Tobey yelled, "and the whole earth is going to explode."

"Its not going to explode you're exaggerating," Dr. Two-Brains told him.

There was this huge boom and the earth shook. After the shaking stopped the five of them got out of the huge hole and got out of the cave.

"So," Tobey said as he put his hands on his hips, "this is how the dinosaurs died. DANG THAT METEOR IS HUGE!"

"What about the dinosaur…s?" Dr. Two-Brains asked.

"Those things?" Tobey asked, "who cares?"

"Let me take a sample of this," Maggie said as she took of a chunk of rock and put it in her lab coat. "All set."

The portal appeared and it sucked them inside and landed them into a different place.

"Great a jungle," Maggie said, "what's up with these weird outfits?" she said as she looked at her jungle outfit.

"And why are we holding clubs?" Tobey asked.

Suddenly the earth began to shake.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Maggie yelled.

"STAMPEDE!" Tobey yelled.

"MAMMOTHS!" Christina yelled.

"I know," Dr. Two-Brains said, "this earthquake or stampede is huge."

"No, no," Christina said as she pointed to a herd of mammoths running towards them, "mammoths!"

"Geeze," Dr. Two-Brains said as he jumped into the bushes. The mammoths ran away.

"Okay," Tobey began, "those thangs were huge!"

"Did you say 'fangs?'" Dr. Two-Brains asked him.

"No I said 'thangs,'" Tobey told him.

Maggie suddenly heard a soft purring behind them. She turned around and looked at Ying-Ying.

Ying-Ying nodded. "I have a saber-tooth cat behind me right?"

"Yep," Maggie told her. "WATCH OUT!" Maggie yelled as she ran.

The saber-toothed cat jumped in front of Ying-Ying blocking her path.

"Great," Ying-Ying said.

"Just stay perfectly still," Maggie said, "don't make a sound."

The saber-toothed cat circled around her and sniffed her. The all of a sudden it rubbed its head on her leg.

"Okay," Ying-Ying said, "total weird affection to show to a human."

"It likes you," Tobey said.

"Alright then," Ying-Ying said as she slowly stepped away from the saber-toothed cat. The cat then walked away.

"Phew," Ying-Ying said.

"We should look for the portal," Christina spoke up.

"Huh?" Ying-Ying, Maggie, Tobey, and Dr. Two-Brains asked.

"We have to find the portal," Christina repeated, "it appears in random places. It only comes and looks for us once."

"Well then lets go," Tobey said as they spilt up and searched.

The searched on top of trees, bushes, under rocks and inside the water.

"I found it!" Maggie yelled and everybody heard her.

"Where are you?" Christina yelled.

"In a cave!" Maggie yelled.

"There's like a trillion caves here," Dr. Two-Brains shouted, "which one are you in?"

"Turn ninety degrees to your left!" Maggie yelled.

Dr. Two-Brains turned, "oh," he said as he ran there.

He met up with them.

"I just learned we're _Homo sapiens_," Tobey said.

"No," Dr. Two-Brains said sarcastically.

"What?" Tobey asked, "you can learn a lot when you're in the past. Its way better than books."

They stepped into the portal and appeared into a different place.


	4. The Aztecs

**I don't own WordGirl. And the Ancient Aztec history might be a little bit false. Sorry about that.**

* * *

"Where are we now?" Tobey asked as he looked around, "what the heck are they doing?" he yelled.

The five of them looked up and they saw people killing other people. They were tearing out their hearts.

"Eww!" Ying-Ying squealed.

"Why are they doing that?" Maggie asked, "why are they doing that?" she yelled dramatically as she grabbed Christina by the collar, "WHY?"

"Release. Please," Christina told her and she did. "Okay they are sacrificing their people to honor their Gods like the Sun God and the Rain God so they could happen."

"Wow what school did you go to?" Ying-Ying asked her.

"Greentree," Christina answered, "classes from kindergarten to four years of collage."

Suddenly a priest came towards them and looked at them.

"What's he looking at?" Tobey asked.

"Ah a young one," the priest said as he took Tobey by the arm.

"What's going on?" Tobey asked.

"They're going to sacrifice you," Dr. Two-Brains told him. "I think its children to five or six years of age."

"Five or six?" Tobey blurted, "yo, priesty I'm ten years old! I'm too old to die! I think it's my height!"

The priest just ignored him.

"What should we do? What should we do?" Dr. Two-Brains frantically asked as he waved his arms around.

"First," Ying-Ying began, "tape your mouth and second, to save Tobey."

"How?" he asked her.

"I don't know, maybe climb up there and save him," she told him.

The four of them climbed up to the temple and they saw that the priest was inches away of stabbing Tobey with the dagger.

"HEY!" Ying-Ying yelled at him and got his attention. The priest looked at her.

Maggie grabbed Tobey and they ran out of the temple.

"Okay thank you very much," Tobey thanked them, "now lets find that portal."

They looked around and found it. When they did they jumped inside it and landed at a different place.


	5. Ancient Egypt

**I don't own WordGirl the pharaoh name sounds a bit familiar to me but I'm not sure if it was in a 'Three Stooges' short or not.**

* * *

"Come on work, work," a gruff voice was yelling, "or I'll throw you to the lions." This gruff voice belonged to a guard that was associated with the pharaoh. He was yelling at a bunch of peasants who were slowing down. He cracked his whip at them.

"What's his problem?" Maggie asked as she looked at him in an expression of 'oh he's the boss?'

The guard approached them, "why aren't you working?"

"Because we don't know what we're doing here," Tobey answered him.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE FROM HERE OR NOT! WORK!" he yelled as spit flew everywhere.

Tobey wiped his face.

"Work on what?" Ying-Ying asked him.

"Breaking stones and delivering them to the pyramid," the guard told them.

"Deliver them to who?" Maggie asked.

The guard was both tired and exasperated, so he slapped his forehead, "deliver the stones to your friends so they can build the pyramid," he said as calmly as he could.

"Why?" Dr. Two-Brains asked.

"THAT'S IT!" the guard shrieked, "DOGS!"

Three dogs ran towards them.

"Ahhhh," Tobey yelled as they five of them ran as quickly as they could. They ran and ran until they reached a tall wall.

"A dead end," Maggie pointed out.

"And we're going to be dead," Dr. Two-Brains said.

The three dogs approached them and they bark.

"I've never thought about this before," Dr. Two-Brains said calmly, "but, I HATE DOGS!"

"Well, well, well," the impolite guard said, "they've finally got you."

"And you've got us," Maggie said.

"Silence!" he yelled.

"Whoa, whoa don't get all stingy," Christina told him, "or I'll whip you with that whip," she said with threat that scared the heck out of him.

Suddenly a chariot pulled up and the pharaoh came out. "Is my tenth pyramid complete yet?" he asked the guard.

"King Kuttinghamton," the guard said, "these five nitwits refused to work, ran away and she," he pointed to Christina, "threatened me!"

"Oh wah, wha," Christina said, "a guy with muscles scared of a girl."

"You see?" he said to the pharaoh, "her eyes are scary!"

"Then they should be punished," King Kuttinghamton exclaimed, "put them in jail! I've never seen such failure from a guard. Why can't you be like him?" he pointed to a random guard who was screaming and cracking his whip everywhere.

"I don't know," the guard said, "I don't like violence."

"That's the whole point, put them in my prison," the pharaoh said as he went inside his chariot and was driven away.

"Come you five," the guard said as he took them to the pharaoh's pyramid and locked them up.

"Another century that we have survived unless they leave us here with no water, no food, no air, no nothing and we rot and turn into skeletons," Tobey said.

"How bad can this be if Dr. Two-Brains and I have a plan to get us out of here?" Christina asked them.

"And I get to work with the gorgeous blond," Dr. Two-Brains said.

"Let's not make love now," Maggie said, "what's the plan?"

"Okay me and Christina will fake faint and pretend to be dead while the guard takes our bodies out of the cell, then we will give them the works and escape. Simple," Dr. Two-Brains explained.

A guard suddenly passed by.

"Okay do it," Christina whispered to him. Together they gripped on the cell bars.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh," Dr. Two-Brains exaggerated a groan that got the guard's attention.

"We need water," Christina 'desperately' said.

"No water allowed to prisoners," the guard told them.

"No, no you don't understand," Dr. Two-Brains yelled, "I'm dying of thirst and my wife," he points at Christina, "is in child labor and she needs water fast. We haven't had water in forever. I WILL NEVER GET TO SEE MY KID!" he yelled and with that he fainted.

"Ooookay," Tobey said, "_that _was creepy."

The guard opens the door and dragged Dr. Two-Brains outside. Dr. Two-Brains squeezed her wrist and threw him down while Christina knocked him out with a piece of wood. They got out of the cell and locked the guard inside.

"Mission accomplished," Dr. Two-Brains said.

"'My wife is in child labor?'" Ying-Ying asked him, "where did that come from?"

"I panicked okay," Dr. Two-Brains said as they left the dungeon and went upstairs.

"This place is like a maze," Tobey said.

Two guards blocked their exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" the guard asked her.

"We have to deliver a message to Queen Cleopatra. It's urgent. We are the messengers of King Kuttinghamton," Christina lied.

"Sounds right," the second guard said, "unless we have a look at the message."

"Sure," Christina said as she pulled out a scroll that had hieroglyphics written on it.

"Why does this message say 'Ha! Ha! I win loser, just kidding about the whole loser thing but I still won'?" the guard asked.

"Oh," Christina said, "that's because Queen Cleopatra and King Kuttinghamton were having a bet. They made a bet saying which one of us was going to take the throne."

"Whose us?" the second guard asked.

"Me or the queen. It was for beauty. Cleopatra—I'm sorry _Queen_ Cleopatra said that it was me but I didn't win because Queen Cleopatra took the throne so King Kuttinghamton wins the money."

The guards were speechless. "But why would a messenger compete?" one of them asked her.

"Well do you deny my beauty?" Christina asked as she batted her eyes.

"No, no," the other guard told her, "you are the most beautiful creature to have walked this earth. Prettier than Nefertiti."

"And we're sorry to have blocked you path miss," the other guard said, "you may proceed."

"Thank you," Christina said as they walked and took a turn and then they ran.

"You are so sneaky," Tobey told her, "and I like it."

"A white lie can get you through anything," Christina told him.

They suddenly arrived at the king's empty chamber where there was sparkling jewelry everywhere. Even his throne was sparkly. Tobey sat down on it.

"So this is how it feels to be king," he said, "I'm so jealous."

"Come on," Maggie told him, "we have to get out of here."

They got out of the king's chamber and they came upon something blue. The portal! They jumped in it and they traveled to their other destination.


	6. Ancient Greece

**I don't own WordGirl or the song 'We Will Rock You' by Queen**

* * *

"Ancient Greece!" Maggie yelled.

"From the prehistoric ages, to the Aztecs, to Ancient Egypt and now…Ancient Greece," Ying-Ying counted.

"These people worshipped a lot of Gods and Goddesses. Which did a specific thing," Christina told them.

"Oh Greek Goddess," a woman prayed to the sky, "Demeter please grow some food, we are starving. Don't be upset!"

"What are you upset for?" Ying-Ying asked her.

"Don't you know?" the woman asked her, "Hades has taken the daughter of Demeter to the Underworld and we haven't had any crops grown for three months because of all this snow! When she's miserable she always makes it snow!"

"You know," Tobey said, "singing to plants helps them grow. Let my try this. You got mud on your face, you bug disgrace, kicking your can all over the place singing, we will, we will rock you!"

Nothing grew. The woman looked at him with an expression of 'oh this kid is weird.'

"Don't worry," Dr. Two-Brains told her, "it takes time for crops to grow. They require a lot of sunshine and water. Give them a couple of weeks or months and they'll bloom."

The woman stared at him. "What kind of a person that goes against the Gods are you?"

"My dear," Dr. Two-Brains said, "I am a man of science."

"Well," the woman said with anger, "science doesn't prove anything," she looked at Christina, "oh my goodness."

"Yes?" Christina asked.

"You are the most beautiful lady around here. You must be the daughter of Aphrodite."

"No way," Dr. Two-Brains cut in, "she the daughter of science!"

The woman stormed away and came back with a bunch of men. "Take this man and his philosophy to prison and this girl with you also," she snapped. "Claiming that she's the daughter of Aphrodite."

"Whoa wait," Christina said, "I didn't claim anything."

"Yeah," Dr. Two-Brains said. They took them to jail.

"Now its up to us to save them," Maggie suddenly said.

* * *

At the prison cell…

"What's wrong with sharing of what you believe in and what's the point of throwing you in jail?" Dr. Two-Brains yelled.

"And what's the point of being thrown in jail when a crazy woman says that you 'claimed' to be the daughter of Aphrodite?" Christina asked.

"The better let us out of here or I'll go crazy!" Dr. Two-Brains yelled.

"You and me both," Christina told him. She grabbed the bar cells and pulled them apart.

"Wow," Dr. Two-Brains said, "let me try," he grabbed two and tried to pull them apart. "How can you do it and I can't?"

"I work out a lot," Christina told him.

"Well no wonder you have a beautiful body. We should try the fake fainting again," he suggested.

"Or," Christina said, "we can slip through the bars," she said as she slid through the bars and got out. Dr. Two-Brains did the same thing and he got out. They ran out of the jail and into their friends.

"We were coming to save you," Tobey told them.

"Then why didn't you?" Dr. Two-Brains asked him.

"I was helping," Tobey answered.

Suddenly everything started to grow.

"That was fast," Ying-Ying said.

"HA!" a voice yelled behind them which belonged to the woman, "Man of Philosophy you were wrong!" she pointed at Tobey, "Man of Music keep on singing!"

"Ooookay," Tobey said in a weird tone, "she's obviously delusional but thanks!"

The portal appeared and sucked them inside.


	7. Ancient Rome

**I don't own WordGirl**

**

* * *

**The portal appeared and they were dropped at a conference place.

"Where are we now?" Tobey asked them. He looked around the place that they were in. It looked like a place where the senators went and had their conferences.

"Oh God," Maggie said as she suddenly realized where they were. "Ancient Rome."

"What happens here?" Dr. Two-Brains asked her.

"You're soon going to find out man," Maggie told him. They were sitting at the higher seats of the council. Suddenly a man rose from the seats that he was sitting in and suddenly more of them began to come near that guy that was in the center of the room.

"Caesar is going to get killed!" Ying-Ying blurted out loud. The men that were near Caesar raised up their daggers and one by one they began to stab him.

"We have to do something!" Maggie said as she sprang out of her seat and ran towards the group. Some of the senators already fled from the chaos and they were running into Rome in a frenzy.

"Maggie no!" Christina said as she tried to grab her friend by the arm by Maggie shook free and ran to the group. Christina ran after her.

"What are they doing?" Ying-Ying said as she ran after the two girls and Dr. Two-Brains and Tobey suddenly followed them.

"Stop!" they heard a voice yell but the senators didn't stop. The one by one the senators began to flee.

"Brutus come on!" one of the senators yelled at him.

Caesar was on the floor and he was bleeding terribly. Brutus gave Caesar a last stab on the back and Caesar fell dead. Soon, Brutus fled from the building.

Ying-Ying, Tobey, and Dr. Two-Brains suddenly heard a moan behind them. They turned around and they ran to Maggie and Christina. Maggie was severely wounded on the arm. Where she was stabbed, one of the assassins had broken her vein while he was stabbing Caesar.

"Here," Dr. Two-Brains said as he ripped a long piece of fabric from his lab coat and wrapped it around Maggie's arm.

"I told you not to go there," Christina told Maggie.

"Yeah she told you," Dr. Two-Brains agreed.

"Let's just get out of here before something else happens to us!" Tobey yelled. Once they got outside the building the panorama changed. They were back at the building but Caesar's body was nowhere to be seen and there was chaos running around Ancient Rome.

"We're three years into the future now?" Tobey asked as he saw a bunch of people throwing flames at random building. "DUCK!" he yelled as they ducked when a stick with a burning flame was headed towards them.

"We need a flying duck to get out of here!" Dr. Two-Brains said as they ran.

While they were running they saw that one of Caesar's assassins, Cassius, being murdered by an angry mob of people. They massacred him as blood ran out of his body and they cut him to pieces.

"Seriously I have bad dreams when I get home," Tobey said, "its on you!" he pointed at the three girls.

"Well genius here shouldn't have knocked over the flask," Maggie said, referring to Dr. Two-Brains.

"Oh now you're blaming me?" Dr. Two-Brains asked her.

"No I'm actually blaming the sun," Maggie said sarcastically.

Dr. Two-Brains glared at her.

"Anyway," Ying-Ying cut in, "before we get into a second battle in Rome, we have to find that portal!"

They ran inside a building that looked like it belonged to royalty. They passed a room and they saw something blue.

"There it is and what is she doing?" Tobey said as he looked at a beautiful Egyptian woman holding a snake in one hand.

"What the...?" Maggie said.

"That's Cleopatra," Christina said.

Cleopatra put the snake inside her breast and in just a few minutes she closed her eyes and flesh went extremely white.

"Okay she's crazy," Tobey said as he looked at the lifeless woman. The five of them made their way towards the portal.

The snake slithered out of Cleopatra's breast and slithered towards them.

"Whatever you do," Dr. Two-Brains said, "don't move a muscle."

"What if my eye is twitching?" Tobey asked him.

Dr. Two-Brains gave him a look. "Not right now."

The snake raised up it head and opened its mouth showing its fangs and its tongue.

"HA!" Maggie yelled as she hurled a flaming stick at the snake. The snake slithered away and the five of them jumped inside the portal arriving at their next location.


	8. Black Death

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

This time, it dropped them into a place where it was really dark. No one was outside and all of the shops were closed. The doors were all locked and on some doors there was a red mark with red paint.

"Why do I feel like we're in a horror movie?" Ying-Ying asked.

Suddenly two men passed with a cart that was filled with decaying corpses stacked on top of each other. One of the men opened a door that had the red mark on it and dragged out a corpse and flung it on the cart.

"What are you five doing out here?" he suddenly asked them.

"Nothing," Tobey answered.

"I know that," the man said, "its dangerous out here. Go inside."

"Why?" Dr. Two-Brains asked.

"The black death," the other guy said.

"Oh no," Christina said.

"Go in there," the man said as he pointed to an abandoned house as they five of them went inside.

"If anyone asks 'are there any ghosts around here?' then no. There is no scientific explanation," Dr. Two-Brains said.

"Well while we're here," Ying-Ying said, "lets get to know this guy," she said as she pointed to a skull on top of a table.

They started to explore the house. It was filled with cobwebs, the stairs made a sounds when they stepped on them, there was the howling of the wind and moaning around the household. They entered into a room and the door closed behind them with a slam.

Maggie and Dr. Two-Brains screamed as Maggie jumped into his arms.

"No ghosts," Tobey said sarcastically.

"It's the wind," Dr. Two-Brains told him slowly.

"Something is wrong with this house and why is that PICUTRE MOVING?" Ying-Ying yelled as they looked at a picture. It had people there sipping some coffee.

"Tell that to the full moon," Tobey said.

"Oh no," Ying-Ying said, "zombies, werewvoles—"

"There's no such thing," Dr. Two-Brains interrupted.

They suddenly saw the sun rise.

"Okay good," Ying-Ying said, "morning is here. Let's get out of this place," she said as they ran downstairs and left the spooky house.

Once they left the house and went outside the sun shined on their faces and there were barley enough people outside.

"The morning is just as depressing as the night," Maggie said.

"Tell m about it," Tobey said, "and this awful stench. Let's just find the portal."

While they were walking around looking for the portal more people died along the way.

"How do we know it we're going to make it?" Tobey asked.

"All we have to do is think positive, that were going to stay alive," Dr. Two-Brains said.

"Have I ever told you that you're a genius?" Tobey asked him.

"Um…no," Dr. Two-Brains told him.

"Well times change," Tobey said.

They reached a church and searched around it. they found a graveyard behind the church and something blue.

"Well this is new," Tobey spoke, "a portal in a graveyard."

The jumped into the portal.


	9. Witches

**I don't own WordGirl or the song 'Gives You Hell' by the American Rejects.**

* * *

When they appeared in another place they landed on the ground with a thud.

"Is it just me or is something smelling like human flesh?" Maggie asked as she sniffed the air.

Dr. Two-Brains took a huge whiff of the air and he coughed. "EW!" he exclaimed.

"It is human flesh," Ying-Ying said, "I know where we are, the most horrible era ever. People are getting burned of being accused as a witch!"

"People were so stupid back then," Tobey stated. "Allow me to cast a spell." He raised his hand over Ying-Ying's head, "abracadabra you're under my spell." He scoffed.

People suddenly gathered around them.

"Hey people," Tobey greeted them, "want to see a magic trick?"

"No I think they hate you," Dr. Two-Brains spoke up.

"Why me?" Tobey asked, "I always considered myself lovable."

The people pointed their fingers at them. "Witch! Witch! Witch! Witch!" they chanted.

"They should change the chant to wizards, wizards, wizards for guys," Dr. Two-Brains suggested.

The mob stopped chanting and looked at him.

"What?" Dr. Two-Brains asked, "we're not women okay? Guys this would be a good time to retreat!" they five of them ran away from the mob.

They ran until a big angry mob closed in on them and captured them.

"Great," Maggie said sarcastically as they were taken to jail.

The five of them were put inside a tiny jail cell.

"Are you kidding me?" Tobey yelled, "you can barely breathe in this place!"

"And this stench is disgusting," Dr. Two-Brains said.

"That's because people are dead and they are rotting into skeletons," Tobey said as he pointed to a cell that was in front of them with decaying humans.

"Why does everything we do has do end up with us going to jail?" Maggie asked, "I'm so tired of this drama!"

"And how can we find the portal now if we're stuck inside these stupid things?" Ying-Ying asked.

"We should try and break free," Christina suggested as she punched the door. There was only a dent in it.

"And it didn't even hurt your hand?" Tobey asked in amazement.

"No."

"Well there's only one thing to do," Dr. Two-Brains said, "its obvious we're not going to make it so, lets get to know each other."

"Now's not the best time," Tobey said, "we should call for the portal. Here portal, here boy."

"Its not a dog doofus," Dr. Two-Brains told him.

"Dudes," Maggie said, "we can use my hairclip." She reached in her hair and pulled out a hairclip.

"Why didn't you say so?" Tobey asked as he took the hairclip and put it in the lock. He twisted the hairclip around like it was a key and the door opened. "Yay," he said as they got out.

They got out of the jail cell and walked back to the village. The stench of more human flesh was burning through the atmosphere and it was also dark out.

"I'm going to leave these people with something that will scar them forever," Tobey said. "Yo everybody!" he yelled.

The mob turned around and looked at them five of them. "Hey its them!" someone yelled.

"Yeah," Tobey said, "when you see our face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!" he sang.

The mob yelled and ran towards them.

"Now what do we do?" Dr. Two-Brains asked.

"Uh run," Christina said matter-of-factly.

They ran until they spotted something blue. They ran straight into the portal and disappeared. The angry mob—as confused as they were—looked around to see where they had gone off to.


	10. French Revolution

**I don't own WordGirl or Goggle Translator**

* * *

"OW!" Tobey yelled when they fell on the hard floor. "What the hell?"

"Where are we?" Maggie asked as she looked around the place. It was a little dark and there were men and women in there. "Oh my gosh. This is bad."

"Oh no," Dr. Two-Brains said, "I know about this event."

"What?" Tobey asked.

"I know what you mean," Ying-Ying said as she had a frightened look on her face.

"What?" Tobey repeated.

"I don;t think we'll make it out alive," Christina stated.

"WHAT?" Tobey screamed as he got their attention. "WOULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"We're in France," Ying-Ying told him, "in the Bastille."

"So?" Tobey asked.

"This is where the bourgeoisie came and killed all of these people. No one made it out alive," Maggie told him.

"OH GOD!" Tobey yelled, "WE ARE GOING TO DIE I TELL YOU! I'M TOO YOUNG MAN, I'M TOO YOUNG!"

"Tobey!" Dr. Two-Brains yelled, "fermez la bouche!"

"Did you tell me to shut the hell up?" Tobey asked as he put his hands on his hips and glared at Dr. Two-Brains.

"He told you to shut your mouth," Maggie told him.

"You are a bad person," Tobey said as he shook his finger at Dr. Two-Brains.

Suddenly, screaming filled the air as a mob of people ran inside with flaming sticks. The people inside the Bastille began to panic and they tried to run as quickly as possible. One man who was a priest was smashed to the wall and was butchered. One woman was raped and then killled.

"If I die its on you!" Tobey yelled at Dr. Two-Brains.

"What did I do?" Dr. Two-Brains asked.

"Come on!" Ying-Ying yelled as they ran out of the Bastille.

"At least we made it out," Maggie said, "I think we'll go down in history for this."

"Why were they keeping all those people locked up in there anyway?" Tobey asked.

"Because they were talking against the revolution," Dr. Two-Brains told him.

"Oh," Tobey said, "well that's just stupid. Why is there a stu-" he was saying but Maggie clamped his mouth shut.

"You say something about the revolution and we're dead," Maggie warned him about it.

"Where is the freedom of speech?" Tobey yelled dramatically.

"Not yet produced," Ying-Ying said.

Then scene around them suddenly changed. There were not at the Bastille anymore but they were in a group with people yelling at someone. A carriage was being dragged and there was a person sitting in it.

"Oooh," Maggie said, "its Marie-Antoinette."

"Who?" Tobey asked.

"Have you ever learned history or is this new to you?" Dr. Two-Brains asked him.

"Its new to me," Tobey said, "and let me guess she's going to die isn't she?"

"Right at that," Dr. Two-Brains said as he pointed to the machine called a guillotine.

The blade from the guillotine suddenly dropped and a man held up the queen's head.

"IT'S A HEAD!" Tobey screamed.

The people suddenly looked at him like he was an alien. "Quoi?" someone said.

"What?" Tobey said, "I'm American with a British accent."

The people still looked at him with a quizzical look.

"Uh, il dit qu'il est americain avec un accent britannique," Christina told them.

"Wow," Dr. Two-Brains said, "you sound hot in that french accent."

"Seems to me like the good part of Dr. Two-Brains still has a thing for me," Christina told him.

"Baby we both have a thing for you, the good and the bad," Dr. Two-Brains told her.

"C'est amour!" Maggie said.

Suddenly the mob began to yell and they towered over the five of them.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut," Maggie told Tobey.

"Well now that it open...THE REVOLUTION SUCKS!" Tobey yelled out loud.

The mob stopped towering over them and looked at him with another confused look.

"Do you people speak anything else bu French?" Tobey asked.

"Try this," Ying-Ying said as she held out a french dictionary and Tobey skimmed through it.

"A-ha! La revolution aspire!" he said.

"Now we run," Dr. Two-Brains said as they five of them ran as quickly as they could.

"Next time if this happens again, we're going to need tape," Ying-Ying said while running. They ran inside the ally and hid there for a couple of mintues.

"We have to find that portal," Christina said.

"That's going to take ages," Tobey said, "France is huge."

"No the biggest country is Russia," Dr. Two-Brains.

"While we're debating on the biggest country we have to find that portal now," Maggie said, "let's try their palace."

"Too many stairs!" Tobey whined as they began to run through Marie-Antoine's and Louis XVI palace. One they entered they were astounded.

"Okay if I was king this would be my crib," Tobey said, "and i'll do whatever I freakin' want."

"And also help the people too," Ying-Ying said, "or if you don't then off with your head!"

"Ouch," Tobey said as he grabbed his neck.

"Come on split up guys," Christina said as they split up and looked for the portal.

After a few minutes passed Dr. Two-Brains yelled, "I FOUND IT!"

"Where the heck are you?" Tobey asked.

"In the bathroom," Dr. Two-Brains answered.

The four of them met up with him at the bathroom.

"I would totally take my time in here while taking a bath because this room is sweet," Tobey said as he looked around the bathroom.

"Oh just go in the portal," Ying-Ying said as she pushed Tobey and he fell in the portal. The all jumped inside and disappeared from France.


	11. The Boston Massacre

**I don't own WordGirl**

**The 'American Revolution' was Randomnessgirl1's idea. I am going to do that part on how it started but thank you for your idea again.**

* * *

Once the portal sucked them in, the five of them fell on a soft but cold ground. Tobey slowly got up and looked at his surroudings. He saw that they were around a crowd of people. "Where are we now?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Ying-Yong said as she got up to her feet. She felt her feet sinking to the snow as if she was on quicksand.

Maggie looked to her left and right. "Boston. People we're in Bonston," she said.

"How do you know?" Dr. Two-Brains asked her.

Maggie pointed behind him. Dr. Two-Brains turned around, "oh," he said as he looked at the sign that said _Boston_.

Christina looked at the people around them. The people in the group were wearing blue coats. "These people are colonists," she said as she looked at the soliders up and down.

"Something bad is about to happen right?" Ying-Ying asked, "if you say 'yes' I wouldn't be surprised. This 'vacation,'" she air-quoted the word vacation, "is pretty predicatble right now."

"Maybe," Meggie said, "nothing is happening right now."

A marching sound was suddenly heard. Tobey turned his head and saw a couple of men in red coats marching through the snow. "Hey look," he said as he pointed to them, "red coats."

"The British," Maggie said. Suddenly a snowball was thrown from behind her and hit a British soldier that was marching.

The colonists began to yell and swear at the British soldiers. One of the colonists chugged down a bottle and decided to fling it to one of the soldiers. Another one grabbed some rocks and began hurling them to the British.

Some of the soldiers did not reac but other grew mad. They did not like being harassed by other people. To them, it felt like the colonsists were bringing down their morale. Another rock hit an enraged British soldier on the cheek. Letting out a soft growl, he let out a quick command to the army.

"Oh my gosh move out of the way Tobey!" Christina frantically said as she grabbed Tobey by the shoulders and pulled him back.

On a quick order, the British soldiers bought their guns up and shot five colonists. One of them was shot in the head, the other in the chest, the other in the kidney, the other just below the heart, and the other was shot in the lung.

Another bullet flew and it hit Christina in the arm as she blocked the gun shot that was about to hit Tobey. "Ow," she moaned as she crumpled to the ground.

Maggie, Ying-Ying, Dr. Two-Brains, and Tobey helped her up to her feet and moved her away from the dangerous event. Christina clutched her arm as she looked at it. It was bleeding rapidly. She was a fast bleeder.

"In here," Dr. Two-Brains said as he opened a door to an abandoned store. Tobey, Ying-Ying, and Maggie helped dragging Christina in there and putting her on a dusty table. Dr. Two-Brains shut the door and closed the shades.

"We can't see in the dark," Tobey told him, "we're not cats."

"Please don't talk about cats," Dr. Two-Brains said. Cats gave him the heebe jeebies. He opened some drawers and came upon a candle and a match. He light the candle wih the match and put it on the table next to Christina. He ran back to the drawers and cabinets and began to pull them out. In there he found some cotton that was not used at all and half a bottle of alcohol.

He swung the bottle up and down, seeing the liquid splash to one side and the other. Carrying the two items in his hands, he walked over to Christina. He put her in a sitting position and took off her lab coat. He pulled up her sleeve and saw her wound. The bullet was still there, but it wasn't that deep.

"Do you need any help?" Ying-Ying asked him.

"Nah," Dr. Two-Brains said as he shook his head to her, "thank you though." He took out some pliers from his coat pocket and held a firm grip on her shoulder. Using the pliers he took the bullet off of her arm. It was an easy procedure for him. The good side of him was always careful with everything and they were accomplished.

Maggie went over to him and dabbed the cotton on the alcohol. Dr. Two-Brains took the cotton and wiped it across Christina's arm. Chistina took in a deep breath.

"I know it hurts honey but it will be over soon," he told her as he threw the dirty cotton on the floor. Maggie handed him another and he dabbed it on her wound again. The second time it didn't hut as much but it was still painful.

After he was done, he ripped the sleeve off of Christina's lab coat and wrapped it around her arm. "There," he said as he made a knot to stop it from bleeing, "you will be fine now."

"Thanks," Christina said as she looked at his work. She jumped off of the table, "we should look for that portal now."

At the same time when she said that, the portal appeared behind her. "Coincidence," Tobey said as he looked at the blue object. The five of them walked in it and they were transported.


	12. World War I

**I don't own WordGirl**

**This chapter is kind of like the movie that my 9th grade teacher showed us. Forgot what its called but I don't own it at all.**

* * *

The five of them, this time, fell on a dirt ground. Tobey was the first one to get up and look at his surroundings. He looked at the sky and saw that it was a dark-blue color with grey clouds. Then something caught his eye. There was an airplane that was flyig through the sky. He also found out that he was alone. He didn't see Maggie, Ying-Ying, Dr. Two-Brains, or Christina anywhere.

He tried to get over the feeling of being scared. He should be a brave a little boy as his mother had taught him. Instead of staying in one place, he decided to move around to look for his friends.

Everything looked quiet and eerie to him. There was a cawing of a raven that was perched on a tree branch. "When you see a raven something bad is bound to happen," Tobey said as he looked at the raven.

The raven turned its head and looked at him. Tobey stood still as if a small bird was going to do anything to a four foot eleven boy. "AHHHH!" he screamed as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around and saw a frightened look on Ying-Ying's face also. "Don't do that!" he yelled at her.

"Sorry jeesh," Ying-Ying said, "kids," she said as she rolled her eyes and shook her head, "have you seen Maggie anc Christina?"

"No," Tobey said as he shook his head, "and you forgot to add Dr. Two-Brains on the list."

"I don't care," Ying-Ying said, "I hate the guy anyway," she said as she walked ahead of him. She hated Dr. Two-Brains with a passion. The reason why was she believed that Dr. Two-Brains was a pretty snobby man who thought only of himself and no one else in the world. He was always out in town, wreacking havoc. She didn't care that his good side was with them. She hated both the good and the bad.

"Why?" Tobey asked her.

Ying-Ying stopped walking and turned around and looked at him. "Don't get me wrong, I hate you too," she said. Truth was, she didn't really hate him. He was too cute to be hated.

"Yeah right," Tobey said as he rolled her eyes at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ying-Ying asked him.

"You don't really hate me. I'm too cute to be hated," Tobey said, "even Christina said so one time."

"Since when?" Ying-Ying asked him.

"One time," Tobey said as he put his hands behind his back and began to tip back and forth on his heels and trying to act as cute as possible.

"Well she's right," Ying-Ying said.

"A-ha!" Tobey yelled as he pointed at her and stopped tipping back and forth, "so you confess."

"Fine," Ying-Ying said.

After she said that, a high-pitched sound was heard. "What was that?" she asked as she turned her head to the left when she heard the sound.

"And why are they charging?" Tobey asked as he pointed at a group of people that were running at them. A gunshot was heard and a man fell dead. The rest of the group ignored the man that fell and began to charge at them.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Ying-Ying yelled as she pushed Tobey out of the way. She pulled him with her. She couldn't let an ten year old die in a crowd of crazy men. She took him and they hid behind a tree. Ying-Ying looked from the tree and saw that the group of men were retreating back to their places.

"Where have you two been?" Maggie asked them as she approached them with Dr. Two-Brains and Christina.

"Where have we been, where have _you _been?" Tobey asked.

"I was finding these two clowns who were stuck on a tree," Maggie said as she pointed at Dr. Two-Brains and Christina.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Two-Brains said, "we are not clowns."

"Please," Maggie said as she turned around and put her hands on her hips, "you two were on the tree together."

"So, maybe it was fate wanting us to be with each other," Dr. Two-Brains told her.

"Oh no way, not in a billion years," Ying-Ying told him.

Dr. Two-Brains just looked at her. He had no idea what her problem was so he just ignored her remark.

Another bullet shot and slashed through a tree. The five of them jumped away from the tree as they saw some soldiers from the opposite direction shooting back at the other soldiers on the opposite end. There was also some explosives being deactivated from the ground. One of the bombs deactivated and dirt flew everywhere.

"Where are we?" Ying-Ying asked. The four of them looked at Christina.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" she asked.

"Becasue you're the smart one," Maggie told her, "you actually know each place we have gone to."

"Not true," Christina said. She felt like she was arguing with a sister. She didn't even have a sister. "I don't even know where we are. The only thing I focused in at school was ancient history."

"I know," Tobey said, "World War I," he said, "that's where we are."

"Are you sure?" Ying-Ying asked him.

"Yeah," Tobey said, "learned it in a histoy book and still remember it."

"Well do you know where we can find the protal before we turn into Swiss cheese?" Maggie asked him.

"Oh, mmm," Dr. Two-Brains moaned, "I can go for some Swiss cheese right now."

Ying-Ying and Maggie looked at him. "Hello!" Ying-Ying yelled, "we are in the middle of a war and all you can think about is Swiss cheese."

"Why not?" Dr. Two-Brains shrugged, "the portal is right there," he said as he pointed to the ground where the portal was swirling around. It was in the middle of the battlefield.

Gunshots were heard and bombs were being dropped by the planes that were flying around.

"Great," Maggie said, "we have to dodge the bombs, the airplanes, and the gunshots to get there without turning into-"

"SWISS CHEESE!" Dr. Two-Brains shouted as he quickly ran to the portal and jumped inside.

"The man doesn't even know that the rule is, ladies first," Ying-Ying reporchfully said.

"No time for that," Tobey said, "this is a life and death situation," he ran for the portal too. Successfully dodging the gunshots. He jumped in and disappeared.

"Me next," Ying-Ying said as she made a run for it. She was a couple of feet away before a bomb exploded right before her. She was thrown back to the ground. She was dead but she was hit pretty hard and the encounter shocked her.

"Oh my God!" Christina and Maggie said in unison as they ran to Ying-Ying. Chrisitna checked her pulse to see if she was alive, which she was.

''What do we do? What do we do?" Maggie frantically asked her.

"Take her," Christina said. She took Ying-Ying by the arms and threw her on Maggie's back. Maggie ran to the portal with Christina behind her and the three girls disappeared from the battlefield.


	13. Berlin, Germany: World War II

**I don't own WordGirl**

**I used some papers from 9th grade to get the correct info about this time. I don't want to offend any people and I'm sorry if it does. I'm not trying to make fun of this event or anything. So some people are going to stay vague here. If I have any invalid information here please tell me. **

* * *

This time, the five of them were thrown down on a hard pavement. Tobey was dropped in one sectionof the town, Christina was on the other side, Maggie, Ying-Ying, and Dr. Two-Brains were nowhere to be seen. "Christina," Tobey called as she turned her head and looked at him.

Christina got up from the ground and began to walk through the street to get to Tobey. As she step foot on the steet, a group of soldiers came marching down. They were marching in threes. Christina waited for them to pass by. At the same time, as the soldiers were passing, some police men came walking by to her. Christina turned and looked at them. It was the Gastapo.

"What are you doing here?" one of the policemen asked her.

Christina turned around and faced them. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Where is your Star of David?" the other asked her.

"What?" Christina asked her. Something about her, Christina had only studied only the ancient world. She found it to be a fascinating subject. She was trying to understand what this man was asking her that she was unaware that one of the men's fist made contact with her face. When that happened, she fell on the ground.

Tobey jumped back when he saw that happen. He knew where they were. Berlin, Germany 1939. He wasn't that dumb. He knew his modern history pretty well. As much as he wanted to go and help her, he couldn't. If he did, he would have a hundred percent chance of getting shot by the Gastapo. He turned his head and saw Maggie, Ying-Ying and Dr. Two-Brains walking towards him.

"Where have you three been?" he asked as walked up to them.

"Sorry but this big mouse over here was having a cheese craving as usual," Ying-Ying reporchuflly said.

"What did we miss?" Maggie asked.

"You missed Christina getting punched by those guys over there," Tobey said as he pointed to the Gastapo.

"What?" Dr. Two-Brains yelled that the Gastapo heard him. The two policemen turned their heads and looked at him. One of them picked Christina up by the wrists and dragged them over to the four of them.

"Is this one yours?" one of them asked.

"Yeah my girl friend," Dr. Two-Brains said as he stepped forward. He wanted to show these guys some of his mouse macho attitude.

"I am not," Christina said.

"Dudes have guns," Tobey muttered at Dr. Two-Brains through clenched teeth. He could see the grey shiny object that was strapped on their belts. One wrong move and you're dead.

"Come with us," the other man said as he pulled out his gun andd pointed it at them. Tobey, Maggie, Ying-Ying, and Dr. Two-Brains held their hands up the air as they began to walk. The man that had Christina's wrists tied behind her pushed her over to the wall. He put his face close to her head.

"What is he doing?" Dr. Two-Brains asked as he looked behind him.

"Walk," the remaining man said as he walked them over to the wall.

Christina bought her foot up and hit the man in the middle of his thighs. The man moaned in pain as he let go of her. Christina quickly grabbed the gun from him and shot him. He fell dead. She quickly turned the gun to the man that was holding his gun up at her.

"Put the gun down," the man told her.

"Why don't you?" Christina asked as she pulled the trigger and he also fell dead. She was going to walk back to her friends but she felt something grab her by the leg. She turned to look and the man that she had hit the first time was not dead.

He pulled on her ankle and she fell on the ground. As she fell, the man jumped on top of her and grabbed the gun out of her hand. He put the gun on her chest and pulled the trigger.

*POW*

The man fell dead. Christina got up and looked at who fired the shot. She saw the owner who was holding the gun. It was Tobey. "Whoa," she said as she got up, "that was the most horryfiny thing," she said as she shook her head a little to get the event out of her head, "thank you Tobey," she hugged him.

"I told him to kill him," Dr. Two-Brains said, "do I get a hug?" he said as he opened his arms.

"Nice try," Christina said as she smiled at him.

"Aw," Dr. Two-Brains moaned.

"If we don't want anything to happen like this again we better find that portal quick," Ying-Ying suggested.

"And some cheese," Dr. Two-Brains added.

"Would you forget about the cheese?" Ying-Ying snapped at him, "our friend was almost killed. WE were almost killed!" she yelled as she grabbed Dr. Two-Brains but the coat and pushed him to the wall.

"Girl you are worse that those two men," Dr. Two-Brains told her.

Suddenly both of them were sucked up. Christina, Maggie, and Tobey looked up and the portal was above Ying-Ying and Dr. Two-Brains who were standing there a couple of seconds ago. Tobey made a run for it and tried to jump. The portal changed its position and Tobey dropped in it as he was abot to fall back on the pavement.

Maggie and Christina ran over to the potal and the girls disappeared.


	14. Welcoming Party

**I don't own WordGirl. I have no idea when there was a celebration when the soldier's came back from the war so if any of you guys know, tell me please. Thanks.**

**The pie fight, well lets just say I have watched a lot of The Three Stooges. Don't worry I don't won them at all.**

* * *

The portal appeared to a different time. This time the place was more cheery. "How did you guys change clothes so fast?" Tobey asked as he looked at the girls' and Dr. Two-Brains' outfits.

Ying-Ying had her black hair up, with some curls dangling down her head. She was wearing silver dangly earings. She was wearing a green dress that fitted her slim figure perfectly. Not to mention she was also wearing green high-heeled shoes.

Maggie was wearing a white V-neck dress. She had her hair down, with only two sides on the hair in a ponytail at the back. She was wearing hoop-earings and a necklace in the shape of a star. She had white shoes with a bow-tie in th front.

Christina was wearing a silk made dress. It was red with a rose attached to the side of her hip. She had a rose bracelet around her wrist and a rose headband on her head. She was wearing red high-heeled shoes and her blond hair was culry and down her shoulders.

"You're not the only one kid," Ying-Ying said to Tobey.

Tobey looked down to see his new outfit. He was wearing a tuxedo and so was Dr. Two-Brains. "The only thing that surprises me is that we are in a more happy place," Tobey said.

"Where something tragic is bound to happen," Ying-Ying added.

"Well gee, thanks for spoiling our mood for us," Dr. Two-Brains said to her sarcastically. Ying-Ying glared at him before she unleashed her claws. She was held back by Maggie. "And I thought cats were dangerous," Dr. Two-Brains commented when Ying-Ying cooled down.

"Let's just head inside before things gets bloody between a mouse and a girl," Tobey said as he rolled his eyes at them and walked inside the room. He looked around to see an answer to where they might be.

He saw a calendar that was hanging by a nearby wall. It said 1949. He looked around the room and saw that there were plenty of women who were dancing around with sailors and soldiers. He ran back to the group. "Hey," he said, "we are in 1949. This is the time when the soliders and sailors got back from the war!" he said excitedly.

"And you're excited about this because..." Ying-Ying asked.

"Well they are back from the war! Its a great celebration," Christina told her, "I swear I don't even know why don't have any sense of emotion."

"Oh I know," Dr. Two-Brains began, "because she is bitter."

"And there's cake!" Tobey shouted as he ran inside the dancing room.

"Food!" Dr. Two-Brains said excitedly, "I hope there's cheese!" he ran along with Tobey.

Christina, Maggie, and Ying-Ying stayed there. "Men and their food," Maggie said as she shook her head.

"Yeah and they leave us here," Ying-Ying complained. "I don't get it."

Christina rolled her eyes. "People like to do what they want," she answered as she walked inside the room with Maggie and Ying-Ying following her.

Maggie turned her head and saw a solider standing sitting down on a table. He was smoking a cigarette. _He looks kind of lonely_ Maggie thought. She walked up to him, "hello."

The soldier looked at her and nodded his head while smiling. "How do you do?"

"Good," Maggie said, "hey I was wondering, becasue I saw you sitting here alone, would you like to dance with me?"

"Sure I would love to," the soldiers said as he got up from his seat, putting his ciagrette down on the ash tray. He took Maggie by the hand as they made their way to the dance floor. The two of the began to dance to the upbeat jazzy song that was playing.

Ying-Ying was sitting around in the couch. She was looking at the people that were dancing. She hoped that a solider or a sailor would dance with her. Then again, she kind of liked these type of men. They seemed to be tough and brave to go off to war to do what was right for their country. So far nobody asked her if she wanted to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" a voice said behind her.

"Yes!" she jumped up as she turned around. She came face to face with Dr. Two-Brains.

"Ohh you just said yes," he laughed as he pointed at her. "You want to dance with me."

"You're pathetic," Ying-Ying finally said to him.

"And you're bitter," Dr. Two-Brains shot back.

Ying-Ying glared at him. She looked at the table that was behind her. The table was loaded with desserts. She spied over to Tobey who was stuffing his face with some cake. She quickly reached over and took a pie from the plate and threw it at Dr. Two-Brains. The pie hit Dr. Two-Brains squarely in the face.

"Now that's what I call a bull's eye," Ying-Ying said as she dusted off her hands. Dr. Two-Brains wiped the pie away from his face with his hand. The sweet dessert was slowly dripping off of his face. He walked over to the table and grabbed a punch bowl. It was loaded with a lot of juice and ice.

He walked over to Ying-Ying who had her back turned on him and he threw the whole punch bowl on her back. She squealed when she felt the cold ice running down her back. She slowly turned around and looked at Dr. Two-Brains.

"You ruined my dress!" she yelled at him.

"You ruined my tux!" he yelled back at her, "does it even matter anyway?"

Ying-Ying put her hands on her hips. She quickly reached out for another pie. Dr. Two-Brains reached out at the same time.

"Let go I grabbed it first!" Ying-Ying snapped.

The two of them began to play tug and war with the pie. Ying-Ying let go of the pie and Dr. Two-Brains threw the pie over his head. He turned around to see where it went, only to see that it hit a sailor on the face.

"He did it," Ying-Ying said as she pointed at Dr. Two-Brains.

"She started it," Dr. Two-Brains said.

The sailor made his way over to the table. He picked up a plate of cream tarts and walked to Ying-Ying and Dr. Two-Brains. He slowly took one of them and offered one to Ying-Ying.

"Thanks," Ying-Ying said as she held out the palm of her hand.

The sailor nodded and smeared the cream on her silky black hair. Dr. Two-Brains was laughing his head off only to be silenced by the plate of cream tarts making contact with his face.

"THAT'S IT!" Ying-Ying yelled as she reached over and grabbed a pitcher of water. She threw the water on the sailor. Splashing him with the cold water.

"I have dodged the bullets while I was at sea but I have never dodged cold water getting thrown on me!" he yelled.

When the jazzy song ended, Maggie and the soldier stopped by Christina who was watching the whole pie fight. "Whoo," Maggie said as she fanned herself, "thanks for the dance."

"Anytime my dear," the solider told her as he kissed her hand and left.

"This changes the whole concept of a welcoming party," Christina said as she looked over to the group.

"Huh?" Maggie asked as she turned her head to Christina and then to then to the group. "What happened?"

"Get ready for a pie fight," Christina said. She saw a pie heading straight for her. She was too late to dodge the sweet dessert.

Maggie put her hand on her mouth to quiet down her laughing. When she had the urge to laugh she turned really red in the face. However Christina noticed this. She wiped the pie off of her face and smeared it over Maggie's face.

"And there goes my attitude for being a lady," Christina said as she looked at Maggie. Maggie looked at her and the two friends laughed with one another.

More pies were being thrown by just about everyone now. Ladies and gentlemen were hit. The only person that was not hit was Tobey. His face was already smeared with some chocolate cake. He saw a plate with chocolate cake on it.

"Hi Tobey," Ying-Ying said as she grabbed a hold of the plate, "do you want this cake?"

"Yes please," he said.

"Here you go," she said as she splattered the cake on his face.

"Real mature," Tobey said as he wiped his face from the sweet frosting. He saw another whole cake that was resting. He took it in his hands and threw it at Ying-Ying. However Ying-Ying dodged it and it hit both Christina and Maggie.

"I don't mean to be mean," Maggie said, "but Ying-Ying can be such a baby sometimes."

Christina didn't say anything.

Suddenly a strong solider marched over to Ying-Ying and Dr. Two-Brains. He pulled the two of them apart. "You two have ruined our party!" he bellowed in their faces. Ying-Ying and Dr. Two-Brains were right to be scared. He was a retired general. "GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I BOOT YOU OUT!" he yelled as he gave them a hard push.

Ying-Ying and Dr. Two-Brains looked at the general. "NOW!" he yelled as Ying-Ying and Dr. Two-Brains ran out the door.

Tobey, Maggie, and Christina followed them. "Thanks a lot to the both of you," Tobey reporchfully said to them. "Why can't you two just get along? No you two had to act like children! My gosh I am acting like a father right now."

The portal appeared and it sucked the five of them inside.


	15. There's no Place like Home

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

The blue portal swirled on the ground. Finally Dr. Two-Brains, Christina, Ying-Ying, Maggie, and Tobey jumped out of the portal. Tobey had his hands covering his face.

"You alright there?" Maggie asked Tobey as she gently took a hold of his arm.

"Are we home yet?" he asked. That was one thing that he had his eyes closed for. The other thing was that as they were running into the portal, someone from the party ran out of the building and flung a pie at them. The pie was heading towards Tobey, so he quickly shut his eyes with his hands.

Dr. Two-Brains looked place to where they were now was a park. Not to mention that it was also dark. Dr. Two-Brains took a walk to see if there was something familiar about the place to where they were.

"Ha, ha!" he suddenly heard a malicious laughter.

"Whoa!" he yelled as he jumped out of the way. Some meat was flung at his direction. He took a good look and saw that it was none other than the Butcher.

The Butcher was running with a bag load of money and flinging meat out of the palms of his hands to escape. Suddenly, a yellow streak flew right beside Dr. Two-Brains, almost hitting him against the wall.

"Yep, we're more than likely to be home," he said to himself as he noticed the ten year-old superhero flying straight at the Butcher.

Tobey, Maggie, Ying-Ying, and Christina ran over to the doctor. "So are we home yet?" Tobey asked him.

Dr. Two-Brains pointed to the other side of the street as they saw a pile of meat on the sidewalk. The Butcher triumphantly ran away.

"We've got to help her," Maggie suggested.

"Ahem," Tobey said, "we may be the good side of the villains, but we are still them. People will think that we are good guys right now."

"Hey," Maggie said as she held her hand up in the air, "unfortuanently, you guys are still good. Its still good to do something good."

"It would be better if you watched out some of your grammer mistakes," Ying-Ying said as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay I have a plan," Maggie said as she ignored Ying-Ying's remark, "Christina, you're a fast runner. Go after the Butcher and grab that bag of money from his hands. Ying-Ying you are really pretty and you just get your flirt on with that guy."

Ying-Ying rolled her eyes again. She hated men that were all fat, sweaty, and loved meat. She was a vegetarian for crying out loud. She liked to flirt with men that were honorable, not a villain. "Fine," she dramatically said.

"Tobey as the Butcher chases Christina, trip him."

"Will do," Tobey smiled.

"And doctor, use whatever cheese you have and spray the Butcher so he won't get away alright?"

"And what are you going to do?" Ying-Ying asked as she folded her arms on her chest.

"I'll supervise," Maggie said, "now go!" she gave the gourp a push towards the Butcher. She sat down a bench and watched them.

Ying-ying puffed out a breath of air and walked. She looked around the corner and saw the Butcher walked. She hid and put one leg against the wall and folded her arms on her chest. She tried to put on her best flirty smile.

The Butcher walked around the corner and passed Ying-Ying. "Hey there hot stuff," Ying-Ying said. The Butcher stopped walking and turned around. He saw Ying-Ying. Ying-Ying moved away from the wall and walked towards the Butcher.

She took a hold of his free arm and felt his muscles. "How is it that you are so strong?" Ying-Ying sarcastically asked with wonder.

The Butcher didn't quite catch the sarcasm in her voice. "I work out lifting weights of meat," he said as he put down the bag of money. He flexed for her while Ying-Ying was sarcastically fascinated by his muscles.

Christina snuck-up from behind him and quickly grabbed the load of money. However the Butcher noticed this and he turned his head and looked at Christina, who was running away.

"Hey!" the Butcher yelled as he pointed at Christina. He turned around and looked at Ying-Ying. She did a tiny jump in the air and she suddenly ran. The Butcher was about to chase after her but he didn't know whether he should chase Ying-Ying or Christina.

He decided to go after Christina. She had his money and he was going to get them. Tobey head popped out from a dark alley. He saw Christina running away like she was going to be attacked by bulls. He saw the Butcher charging to her. Tobey quickly stuck out his foot and the Butcher tripped.

The Butcher fell on his stomach and stayed there. Tobey jumped over him and scampered away. Dr. Two-Brains looked down from an abandoned apartment room. He whipped out his String Cheese spray and tied up the Butcher. Dr. Two-Brains ducked down inside the apartment and left.

The Butcher tried to free himself from the trap but couldn't. The cheese suddenly turned into rope. Christina dropped the bag of money in front of him at the same time WordGirl was flying over with the police.

"There he is," WordGirl said as the poilce picked up the Butcher and took him to jail. They also took the bag of money to return it back to the bank.

WordGirl wondered who could have caught the Butcher. She certainly didn't see anybody around helping her. She shrugged it off and flew away to go home.

* * *

The End


End file.
